


The Witches of Santa Barbara

by rose-live (rose_live)



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Witch Hunters, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, No Romance, One Shot, Unbeta'd, Witch Burton "Gus" Guster, Witch Hunter Carlton Lassiter, Witch Hunter Juliet O'Hara, Witch Shawn Spencer, even as a non-psychic shawn still pisses lassiter off at every opportunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_live/pseuds/rose-live
Summary: Magic is illegal, everyone knows. High Witch Hunter Carlton Lassiter and Junior Witch Hunter Juliet O'Hara are tasked with taking down the Witch that causes issues in their town. Turns out the Witch is more helpful than they thought, much to Lassiter's annoyance.Completly unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own. Input/Criticism is very much appreciated.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Carlton Lassiter & Juliet O'Hara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Witches of Santa Barbara

Carlton’s breath came out in slow puffs, the freezing air chapping his lips and throat. He was as still as the snow, crouching behind a large oak tree. The Countess had given him a task, one that he was going to see to the end. After all, he was her best Witch hunter. To his side, his partner shifted in her spot, breaking the crisp unmarked snow. Her name was Juliet O’Hara, a fresh faced Witch hunter. She had become his partner after his previous partner had been attacked in the line of duty. That was an unfortunate side-effect of their job, high mortality rate.

“Do you see anything?” O’Hara whispered to him, hunkering down a little lower. 

“Nothing yet, but it shouldn’t be much longer. Intel says that the Witch passes through here during this time on his way back to his home.” The Countess had not given them much information, so a lot of the intel was from eye-witness accounts and clues that they had gathered over the past few days. Rumor said that the Witch was going to strike again soon, using his magic to try to harm the town.

People turned up, enchanted and enraged, attacking those around them. The past two had managed to take down two people each before they were finally stopped. They had to be executed to stop their rampage. The only evidence was the mark of a Witch, an angry looking welt on their arms. Sometimes in different spots, but always the same.

“Well I think we --” O’Hara was cut off by a rustling noise. Carlton put a finger to his lips, indicating that the both of them needed to be quiet and listen closer. Soon, the source of the rustling became apparent. A man of fairly average height walked out from behind some trees, eyes glancing back and forth. His eyes skimmed over the tree that the Witch hunters were behind, and the pair stilled and willed the man to continue. Luckily, the man didn’t stop on them. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he fully stepped out from behind the tree and continued his walk in the snow.

He seemingly walked on top of the snow, barely indenting the snow in his path. His long, thick, leather and wool cloak draped across his shoulders and swished with each step. Carlton noticed that he was pretty decent looking, with brown hair and very light brown skin that stood out against the snow. Besides his footfall, his clothing did not indicate that he was attempting to blend in with the surroundings. 

Carlton and O’Hara watched the man walk away for a bit, before moving silently to another tree to trail him. If their intel was correct, this was the Witch. They couldn’t attack him out of nowhere, though. They didn’t want to risk attacking a civilian.

The further they got, the more it seemed to warm up. The snow slowly melted away, and the trees perked up, green leaves and blossoms sprouting. By the time the man had reached the clearing, he had shed his cloak and rolled up the sleeves of his cotton shirt. He seemed content as he stepped onto the slightly damp ground as the trees parted. Carlton and O’Hara were sweating in their heavy white cloaks, meant to blend into the white glean of the snow. Their footfall was muffled by the springy ground.

The man seemed at ease finally, strolling through the clearing and up to a small cottage a bit up the path. It looked like something out of a fairytale, grey stone walls with climbing ivy, and a large pond out front. There was a sprawling garden that wrapped around the house, and the chimney had a small amount of smoke wisping out of the top. Carlton stilled. The man had been walking around an hour, there was no way that there would be smoke coming out of the chimney if he had been gone for at least two hours. Somebody else was here.

Both of them watched the man enter the cottage. They waited a few moments before trying to sneak inside. The closer they got, the more evidence that Carlton noticed. The cottage practically hummed with magic, coming from the very soil that they walked on. It was alluring, almost lulling them into a false sense of security. Carlton snapped out of it, though, when O’Hara shook his shoulder a bit. She noticed the lull as well, having experience with detecting and resisting magic. 

The pair circled around the cottage, reaching the old oak back door. There were inscriptions on the wood and the doorframe that had to be some sort of runes. Carlton recognized some as being for warding and defense against those who have ill intent. While he despised his father, being raised around Witches did have its advantages at times. Carlton pulled out a silver knife from the sheath on his hip, slashing the runes in a way that wouldn’t draw attention to them, unless the Witch was checking. 

After that was done, Carlton had O’Hara peak through the window. She couldn’t see anybody, so Carlton slowly opened the door so that it wouldn’t squeak. Both of the Witch hunters sneaked into the cottage, closing the door behind them. 

Carlton surveyed the room. It was some sort of sitting area, with a cozy looking couch, a worn but nice looking rug, and a hearth. On the hearth were tools used by Witches. Carlton sneered at the sight. Magic was outlawed, all Witches knew that. A scent of spices and meat drifted in from further in the house. Carlton guessed that the Witch was preoccupied with cooking dinner or some sort of potion.

A large mutt lay at the base of the hearth. It perked it’s head up from its spot, looking at the intruders. Carlton tried to motion to the dog to not make any noise, but it was too late. It let out a low bark, alerting the occupants of the house. Suddenly, a man with dark skin walked into the room, seeing the Witch hunters.

“What are you doing in our house!” He shrieked at the pair. He was armed with a frying pan, but Carlton noticed that he was twitchy and nervous. Was he not a Witch?

There was a sigh from the fireplace. In place of the dog stood the man from before, wearing only a thin cotton shirt and thin cotton breaches.

“Gus, you can put down the pan. I was just trying to get your attention, not put you on the attack.” The man addressed the man holding the pan, who must have been Gus. He turned to the pair, Carlton noticing that his eyes were a golden brown color that glowed softly in the fire light.

“What are a little pair of Witch hunters doing in my home?” He questioned them, “Don’t think I didn’t notice you two following me. I would have to be a human to not notice that.” He smirked at them.

“Name’s Shawn, by the way, I’d guess that you’re here about the recent issues in your town right?”

Carlton spoke up, “You know exactly why we’re here, Witch. You’ve been spelling our townsfolk, forcing them into almost unstoppable frenzies. All of the signs are there --” 

Shawn interrupted Carlton, “High Witch Hunter Lassiter, I think you’re wrong. I have done nothing to your people, but somebody has. What signs? The welts?”

“How would you say it’s not you, when you know about the welts,” O’Hara snapped at him, “We never released that fact.”

“I know what I’m talking about, junior Witch Hunter O’Hara. You don’t need to publicize that information, I’ve seen the symptoms before.” Shawn sighed. “Gus, can you explain please?”

Gus, who had lowered the pan but stayed on alert, finally spoke up, “Your people aren’t Witched, they’ve been poisoned. Anybody with knowledge of herbs and poultices could do the job, no Witch necessary.”

“What proof?” Carlton barked at him.

Gus rolled his eyes, “the welts. They’re from the entry sites where the people were injected with the mixture. I’m not sure what it is exactly, but if you bother to test their bodies for medications, you would find traces of the medication.”

“Why should we believe you, you guys are Witches,” O’Hara glared at the men. She was usually nicer when questioning suspects, but when it came to catching criminals she put on a tough face that impressed even Carlton.

“You have no other leads, well, besides us of course,” Shawn gave her a look that said ‘you-should-notice-this.’ “Why don’t we make a deal with you. You test your bodies, and if you find medications, you go look at the apothecaries in the area. If that proves to be a bust, you can come and arrest us. We won’t resist.” Gus gasped at this, proclaiming a shocked Shawn! at the man. “I can promise that I’m not wrong, though.”

Carlton considered this. They hadn’t attacked the Witch hunters when they had entered, even though they had ample opportunity to do so. “Fine, but when this doesn’t pan out, we’ll be back to arrest you for Witchery and murder.” The two Witches bid the Witch hunters a farewell as they left the cottage.

Later, when it turned out to be a local apothecary testing out a new drug on unsuspecting victims, Carlton swore. What made it even more infuriating, was the note that he found on his desk. 

‘You’re welcome for the help. If you need us again, you know where to find us~’ signed by Shawn and Gus.


End file.
